


Ahrissassin

by DontFuckingNTRMe



Category: League of Legends
Genre: A lot of gore so be careful, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Blood and Gore, No Fluff, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontFuckingNTRMe/pseuds/DontFuckingNTRMe
Summary: What happens when you're the best in the business? Someone is bound to want you dead.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Ahrissassin

_ For as long as Ahri could remember, she had been a killer. And a bloody good one at that. Men could not resist her ethereal charm, and ladies would flock to her for beauty tips, where she would then rip their lungs from their ribcage without mercy. _

_ It was a simple life, kill, get out, get paid. Never posed any issues, because she was quick and clean at her job. Nobody ever survived an encounter with her, not once. _

Ahri stared down at the biography the Assassins Guild gave her and sighed, tearing it to shreds. How many times must they learn that she could remember her life before an assassin, albeit it wasn’t the most pleasant. 

A glance down at her target’s paper gave her all the information she needed. Akali, a blacksmiths daughter. Lived in the outskirts of Athens. Wouldn’t be too hard.

_ [Time: 0800 hours. Location: Outside Athens City Walls] _

Ahri lay in wait in the trees, her mind racing at 100,000 miles an hour. She was told by the Oracle of Delphi that this kill would provide information on her deepest secret.

**CRUNCH**

A twig snap. Ahri whips her head around and sees the black-haired girl walking through the forest, towards the direction of the forge. Ahri smirks at how naive and young the girl is. All the easier to charm.

She drops silently behind the apprentice, and lets out a fake cry, falling against a tree. The  _ maknae  _ spins around, a dagger pulled from a sheath almost instantly.

“Oh! Miss, are you ok?” She asks nervously, and sheathes the dagger, inching slowly towards Ahri.

“I… Think so… I just need some support to get up.” Akali rushes over, and slings one of Ahri’s arms over her shoulder. “Thank you, darling,” The  _ gumiho  _ purrs. “Now, to claim my prize.”

In an instant, Akali is on the floor, and Ahri’s hand slams down, a blade emerging from a machine on her wrist. It cuts into the arm, causing Akali to let out a scream of pain. Blood seeps out of the wound, collecting in a puddle.

“W-why?” Akali manages to splutter out through the pain, her breathing erratic.

“Because darling,” Ahri stoops down, and summons her claws from her fingers, “Its my job.” 

She plunges her hand forward, the talons heading straight into the younger girls chest, ripping a hole there. Ahri’s hand feels around and closes on something. She rips it out, and laying in her hand is Akali’s heart, still pumping slowly. Her eyes glow golden, and she places it in a bag. Ahri grabs the  _ maknae  _ by the shoulders and props her up on a tree.

“W-who are you?” Akali asks weakly, her face paling due to the blood loss.

Ahri simply smiles, as the guts of Akali fall slowly from the body, blood pooling on the floor under her. 

“Who I am isn’t important. What is important, however, is this. What do you know of the lady named Kai’sa? Choose your answer wisely, or I’ll leave you here to bleed out.”

Akali coughs up some blood, and when she speaks, it’s little more than a croak. “S-shes a daughter of Hades… The most powerful woman in Greece and lives in Epirus… That’s all I know… I swear…” 

Ahri nods, pulling her hood up and summoning a shimmering blue orb in her hand. “Truthful. Impressive. I did promise I wouldn’t leave you here to bleed out. And I’m a fox of my word.” A flash of blue pierces through the orange sky, and Akali lies limp on the floor, a pool of burgundy blood surrounding her. 

She sniffs the blood and recoils in disgust. “Sweet. Disgusting. But now for the feast.”

She summons some fire in her hands and lights a pack of logs she was carrying alight. Above it, she makes a makeshift spit and spears Akali’s heart on it.

Oh yeah, she’s gonna eat well tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> No, I am not sorry for the name, no, I have no regrets for killing Kali, and yes, there will be lots more violence.


End file.
